Changing Faces
by xXLove Me xx Hate MeXx
Summary: Bella is a runaway. She is also Emo and works in a hotel. What happens when a certain 2 vampires come to stay for a month...should get interesting!
1. Chapter 1

Hey New story!

Hello my name is Bella. I am a runaway. I ran away when I was 19 because my father started to abuse me. He started because my mother died in a car accident taking me to the mall. He blames me. Now I am Emo and work at a hotel in the middle of no where called Rest Well. My boss lets me work for 2$ an hour with free meals. I have fake jett black hair with red streaks because I am to scared to really dye it. It is always pulled back with a black bow. I have brown eyes and lusious ruby red lips.

My has a son and a daughter who live there. I room with her daghter who is my best friend.

My boss`s name is Linda, and her son`s name is Aaron. He is emo/gothic, sorta like me but without the cutting. He has green/blue eyes and black hair with white streaks. His lip is peirced always with a small royal blue hoop. My best friends name is Blaine. She is slender, just like her name means, she is emo and has dark pink and light pink hair which has almost always a thick black headband in it. She has wide eyes and full pink lips, which are peirced with two black hoops.

We are like sisterz! Are room is awesome. It is the largest suite in the hotel. Blaine`s side is pink and black zebra stripes. Mine has purple and black swirls. We are the same size so we share clothes to! She is truly my best friend.

**Present time**

"Bella! Wake up! Its time for work!" Blaine yelled. I opened my eyes slowly. There was my best friend with her signature hair style in all of its pink glory. I stood slowly, looking around. I smiled at her, but stopping suddenly feeling my lip ring that I had just gotten peirced.

"ahh" I sighed contently taking in the pain of my newly cut wrists. I love it. I walked into my closet and grabbed a lime green tube top, a bowed belt, denim stretch skinny jeans, healeed combat boots, and my favorite Invader Zim sweatshirt.(outfit on website-) I looked over to see what Blaine was wearing and saw that it was a hot pink butterfly shirt with a buckle coat. Then she had on a pink plaid skull skirt, and pink and black netted heals.

"You look cute, Bla" I used her cute nickname for her.

"Thanks, Bel. So do you!" I smiled and we took the elavator down stairs to the lobby. There Aaron was behind the check in counter, in what looks like a leather jacket, skinny jeans and converse. "Hey, Aar!" I announced. He looked over, smiled, and waved. We bounded over, and leaped over the front desk. We were laughing so hard that my wrists started bleeding again!

"Sorry Bel, but it`s your shift. See ya! Hey Blaine, Mom wants you in the supply closet for help." They smiled warily at me, and walked away. The bell rang signaling someone coming through the door. I looked up to see the most handsom, bronze haired angel walk through the door. He saw me and gasped. We both stared into eachother`s eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Um, hi. I would like to check in."

"O-Ok. Um, do you have a reservation Mr..."

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. And yes I do."

"hmmm, hang on." I searched through the junkie computer, and finally found it

**Cullen, Edward- Cullen, Alice**

**Room: Penthouse**

"You are staying in the penthouse with your wife?" I lectured. I looked up to notice that a small pixie sized, black haired girl had showed up next to Edward. She and him laughed. They setled for shaking there heads because they couldnt breath.

"I`m not his wife! Im his sister! Alice Cullen, nice to meet you. I can tell we are going to be great friends." I looked at her like she had grown a 3rd head. "we are staying here for a month so we absolutly have to hang out!" I smiled and nodded. I looked to Edward with one eye brow raised. He looked mad yet pleased at the same time. He stuck his hand out, silently asking for the key. I dropped in into his hand.

He turned and walked away and into the elavator. This is going to be a loooooong month.

**End of Bella`s shift**

I got into the elavator to go up to my room. I was thinking so hard about what happened with Edward, that I barely heard the loud thump and the elavator stopped. The doors didnt open and I started panicking. I screamed a blood curdiling scream when I heard a snap, and the elavator wobbled. I pounded on the doors, pleading that they would open. I slid to the floor, knowing nobody was awake, and I would be dead by the morning.

_Maybe I can stop it_ I reasoned with myself quietly. If Im gonna die I might as well do something to try and not. I took at deep brath, then used my feet to hoist myself up onto the wooden bars that went around the elevator car. I heard then creak in protest but, oh well._ I need something to calm my nerves _I thought_. _I pulled out my pocket knife, and placed in against my wrist, and sliced across. I felt the sweet pain of the gash and thought _Im home_. I felt the adrenalin run through me and searched my hand around the ceiling, looking for the loose pannel leading to the roof of the car.

When I found it, I pushed it up and climbed through, and stood up. When I tried to balance myself on one foot, the elevator tipped to one side. I quickly put my foot back. I looked and the cut out thumb holes in my sweatshirt and slipped my thumb through them. I grasped the cable and yanked myself up. I started to climb up the roap. _Good thing I went to the gym_ I rewarded my self. I stopped for a second to take a breather, and I started slipping down. I looked down and noticed I was really far up. I screamed loudly when my hand slipped off and I couldnt get it back on. I suddenly felt two unfermilliar, cold arms around my waist. They pulled me back and I was on the clean carpet of the hotel. I looked up to see my savior to see...Edward?

He looked at me as if he just witnessed a murder. "wha-" I was cut off by the sound of a drop of water on the ground. I looked down to see the blood from my latest cut on my wrist. I tried to inconspiously tuck my hand into my stomach. It didnt work because he snatched it up, and looked at it.

"did you do this on purpose?" he mumbled. I shook my head unconvincingly. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. He picked me up and carried me back to his hotel room.

_**How was that for a 1st chapter? Now my website for the pictures and stuff is h t t p: / /l m x x h m . w e b s. co m / without the spaces. Thanx!**_


	2. Arterie

**HoLa Im very vey happy with the ammount of reviews I got. The only one I was mad/upset bout was the one from the anonymos reviewer `kim` if ya`ll have a prob with the way I spell, then either dont read, or DEAL WITH IT!**

I don't know why I cut myself,  
God, give me a sign or help  
I won't cry it'll be fine,  
I'll take my last breath  
Push it out my chest  
'Till there's nothing left

**The Loss - By Hollywood undead **

When we opened the door Alice came running in. "Hello, Bella! Im surprised to se- OMYGOOD_NESS_" She gasped "What happened?" I told her the whole story about the elavator, and Edward saving me. Her eyes got wide when I said how I was climbing up the ropes.

She leaped over to me to grab my hands. I jerked away for 2 reasons. 1) Hr hands were cold! 2) My hands hurt. I looked down at them, and saw they were bloody and red. I smiled and took in my own brand of herion. Blood. I got a little crazy so I ran to the bathroom. I searched around for one of Alice`s razors, and when I found one it wasnt even used!

Hmm oh well its as good as anything! I sliced through one of the diagnol scars. I hissed in pain, but then I felt good. Then I noticed I was bleeding worse than usual. Hmmmmmmmmmm...

**_Alice POV_**

After Bella ran into the bathroom, and locked the door, I turned to Edward. "what do we do?" I cried. He looked at me franticly, and shook his head. I looked to the future to see what would happen.

_Bella was sitting on the floor with one of the razors I have to keep up the appearance. She cut to deep, and hit a major arterie. She bled to death._

I screamed. "Edward! Get in there!" He ran as fast as he could. When he got there he knocked the door down. I was assulted with the scent of Bella`s delicious blood. I swear I started drooling. I shook it off and ran to Bella.

When I walked in. There was scarlet all over the floor, and all over Bella. She was just smiling repeating over and over "I dont know why I cut myself. wont cry it'll be fine" She laughed and her eyes shut. "Call 911!" I wailed. He nodded feverisly, yanking out his phone. A few seconds later, he was yelling at the police where we were, and when to come.

"No! You must come now! Please! I cant loose her!" He insisted. He sobbed without tears until they got there. The EMTs who werent rushing Bella out on a clean, dark stretcher. I looked at the youngest Emt who looked to be at least in his late 20s. He was asking me how she got hurt. I told him that she cut her wrists purposly, with a razor blade. He nodded vigerously, then sprinted out the door.

We listened to the sirens fade away into the distance I looked at him and he had many emotions playing out on his face. He was bewildered, helpless, nervous, uptight, and worried. I hugged him tight to my chest. I held him like I was a little girl, and he was my damaged rag doll. "Lets get to the hospital, shall we?" I asked meakly. He nodded weakly and we walked into the pristene hall way. Why do they have pristene malls in the middle of no where? Before we left, for once in my long life, I threw on sweats, and a t-shirt.

_**Bella POV**_

It was all dark in the place I was... where was that in the first place? I looked around, and suddenly the scene changed. I was now in a golden, calming forest, with a bubbly brook. I heard the rustle of leaves and I whipped aroung. There standong before me was a beautful woman with long, pale blond hair. She was standing on a larde muscle shell with pearls in the middle of a small pond. She was wearing a white cloth romper with gold rope tied around it.

"h-hello" I stammered. She smiled timidly. She stepped from her shell and walked on the water to get to me. She stopped in front of me.

"Hello. I am Aphrodite. Godess of Love and Birth. I am here to tell you Bella, that you have made a mistake" She scolded. She flipped her blond hair behind her ear, and her crystal blue eyes watched me carefully

"Okay?" It came out as more of a question. She squared her shoulders and looked at me, thinking.

"Would you like to know about me?"

"Yes" I responded.

"I am, as you know godess of Love and Birth. But in my time of life, I was very, very selfish. I was also vain, bad tempered, jealouse, and unfaithful. I wish I could go back and change it, but what happened, happened. But you, my dear, can change it while its the present. Please dont give up your chance at living a long happy life."

"Thankyou, Godess I will. "

"Also, That Edward boy is much like my **Hephaestus. That** boy has fire in his soul. He is not like you though Bella. He is not mortal. Like me, he is immortal. He feels for you though Bella. He will protect you from all danger that surrounds. "

"I beleave I can trust you, Aphrodite. Thankyou for your insight" She nodded, and leaned down to hug me. She was warm yet cold. She smelled like warm apple cider, and Grandma Swans`s homemade ginger bread cookies. She leaned down and smiled proudly at me.

"Do the right thing, Daughter. Please remember what I said. Remember me. Remember that I wanted to change. Dont forget" I struggled to catch the last part because she started to fade. I waved to her and watched her drift away.

I woke up with a gasp and tried to shoot felt as if stones were holding me down. There was an annoying beeping nose somewhere around me. I looked around to see Edward and Alice focusing on me. I smiled and reached my hands out to hold theirs. They looked down on me, and looked disaproving, yet happy.

"Why would you do it Bella?" Edward asked.

"I hate myself. I dont have anyone but Blaine, Aaron, and Linda! I dont have any family. The mental paine thing. It keeps me from sleeping. I can rest in peace. At least knowing that nobody had to know me, and hurt because of me. I dont know why I cut myself. But, I breath and then push it out of my chest." I turned up towards the ceiling. "You put me through hell!" I screamed, thrashing around. I felt the IV tear through my fles, and the waarm blood trickle down my hand.

"Help me!" Edward yelled. "Shes going to hurt herself!" a bunch of nurses came in, and one with visibly died red hair, stuck a needle into my arm. I immediately felt come, and went limp. From my perhiperal vision, I saw Alice stand. She was wearing hot pink sweatpants, with a light pink shirt with a black bow on it. Then she had a hot pink and black tiger stripes hoddie on and black high tops with a girl on it, with hot pink laces. They suddenly faded out of my sight of vision.

I heard Edward whisper "God, not her. Never." Why does he care at all?

_**Alrighty! How was that? BTW Im going to be asking questions every chapter and I want ya`ll to answer! IDC if it 3 years after I posted the chapter but I want you to answer**_

_**This weeks question is: What is you favorite color?**_

_**Remember to answer! I will post my favorite ones on the beginning of each chapter!**_

_**Reviews make me happy! If you do review I will send you a: MOON PIE!**_


	3. Ill tell you now

_**Theese are my fav colors from my readers:**_

_**Ms.C.:**_

_**Blue & Purple**_

_**Raven's twimom:**_

_**ROYAL BLUE, SKY BLUE, SOMETIMES PURPLE **_

_**xXbeautifulIllusionsXx **_

_**(This is my Bffs favorite colors!)**_

_**Red & Black!**_

_**Thank you all! Remember to answer!**_

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**Broken- Seether**

EPOV

Bella sat on the bed looking...broken. She smiled in her sleep, and laughed. I love the way she laughs. Then she frowned deeaply. I want to steal her pain away.

When Alice caame in, she smiled and pointed to Bella. I quickly ran to the bed and laid down next to her, and put my arm around her. She stirred and her wide, chocolate, eyes opened. She looked over at me and smiled. She leaned up, cupped my cheek, and kissed me gently.I swear I heard fire works. She pulled away, and gasped. "no! I cant do this again!"

"What? Do what?" I asked.

BPOV!

As soon as he asked that, Blaine came strutting in, with a Black corset with silver buttons, a neon green tutu skirt thing, black bows, black elbow length gloves, and black 6 inch heels. She looked at us, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestivly. She looked at Edward and said "Don't Be A Fool, Rubberize Your Tool." My mouth popped open and I looked at her.

I smirked and said "The Right Selection Will Protect Your Erection" Then we were in a full blown condom slogan battle.

"She Won't Get Sick If You Wrap Your Dick"

"No Glove, No Love!"

"Wrap It In Foil Before Checking Her Oil. "

"Never, Never Deck Her With An Unwrapped Pecker. "

"When Your Undressing Venus, Dress Up Your Penis. "

"If You Go Into Heat, Package Your Meat."

"If You Think She's Spunky Cover Your Monkey."

"Cover Your Stump Before You Hump"

"Don't Be Silly, Protect Your Willy"

"When In Doubt, Shroud Your Spout."

"It Will Be Sweeter If You Wrap Your Peter"

"You Can't Go Wrong If You Shield Your Dong"

"If You Slip Between Her Thighs, Be Sure To Condomize"

"Don't Be A Fool Cover Your Tool"

I was about to say another one, when Edward covered my mouth. I felt the shock when he touched me. I blinked a few times to keep from crying. I remembered that.

_Flashback_

_Jacob and I were sitting on the docs of the summer house. Every once and a while he would lean down and peck me, and every time I would feel a slight shock._

Why was I getting everything back now? I stifeld a sob, and leaned away from him. He looked shocked, and genuenly upset. _Im sorry _I whispered silently. He didnt seem to hear my cry. I decided I wanted to tell him what happened between me and Jacob, and my Dad.

'I dont mean to be rude, but can you all leave?" I said, my voice stronger than I thought it would be. When Edward started to get up, I put my hand on his shoulder, signaling him to say. When he sat back down I sighed.

Get ready for the pain.

_**Im so sorry this is so short! I have maaaaajor writers block! HELP!**_

_**This weeks question:**_

_**What is your favorite song?**_

_**As you know I will post my favs on the top of the chapter!**_

_**Later gators!If u review I will give you a: STRAWBERRY POPTART! YAH! WO0T DIDDY WO0OL0P0000T!**_


	4. My story

**Hey yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Did anyone see the Rocky Horror Glee show? I LUUUV it!**

**My fav songs by peeps are: **

**Heart  
Vacancy by The Wanted :)**

**Mine is: touch-a touch-a touch-a from the rocky horror picture show!**

**Yaah, I only have 1 cuz 1 peep told me their fav song. Thanx to dat person! REVIEW!**

**And watch me burn  
**

**But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie **

**I Love the Way you Lie-Eminem ft Rihanna**

I took a deep breath before I started my worst night mare. My life.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting on my couch waiting for Jacob and my dad. I heard Jacob`s truck pull into my drive way. The front door slammed, and I heard Jacob`s footsteps. Phew. Dads not home. Jacob stomped in with anger planted on his face._

_I stood and hugged him. He stood as still as a stone. I carefully looked up at him. His eyes were full of rage. "Wha-" I began, but he raised his hand, and slapped me. I felt the stinging pain, and stared at the wall the impact of the s;ap made me look at. When my rigid stance melted, I slowly put my hand to my cheek. It was tender to the touch._

"_You cheated on me!" he bellowed. I shook my head, fast and sure._

"_No! No no no no I didnt!" I wailed "I love you to much!"_

"_No! You dont! Your a lying cheating"_

"_I am not! Dont call me that!" I cried. He picked me up, and threw mw over his shoulder. I screamed, and thrashed, and did all I could, but it was to late. When he got to the top of the staires he held me at arms length and dropped me. I bounced down the steps like a rubber bouncy ball. I heard so many , cracks and snaps it was hard to comprohend. I didnt feel any pain though. All I remember was being rushed in a big white box, to the hospital._

_End flash back._

"He hurt me, bad in the next year. He told me not to tell anyone! I had 4 broken ribs, my leg was broken in 6 different places with multiple lacerations. The cuts were so bad and bleeding so much, that I had to have blood transfusions. My coler bone was so broken, it broke through the skin, and you could see it.I had 76 stitches, and internal bleeding. Thats not the end. It happened with Charlie too"

_Flash Back_

_I laid on my bed reading my favorite book, Wuthering Hights. I must have read it over 20 times! ard Charlies boots clomp up the staires. He banged on my door and opened it. He stomped in and wrenched the book out of my hands. "What are you doing?" He yelled. The vein in his forhead was pulsing._

"_Im reading dad! Hence the book! I pointed to the book he had just threw across the room._

"_dont back talk me!" he replied._

"_Im not dad! Jeez!"_

"_Thats it young lady. Bed! Now!"_

"_It`s 6:00!" I cried. He stepped over to me, and picked me up by my neck. Oxygen was escaping. I couldnt breath! I squirmed, and squirmed. It was no use. If he didnt put me down in the next few seconds... Im a gonner!_

_Finally he dropped me, and I crumpled to the ground. I clawed at my neck, and stood up. I took a deep breath and said "Im sorry" He smiled a terrible smile and nealed down._

"_you will be" He breathed...then he raped me. _

_End flash back_

I opened my eyes, which I had closed while telling the story. I looked at Edward who had a horrified look on his face. I frowned and said "its pot over but I wont force you to listen if you dont want to" He shook his head and smiled, but it didnt touch his eyes, so I contunued.

Flash _ back_

_I had just gotten my daily beating and I realized I was tired of it. I nealed under my bed and grabbed my blue duffel bag. I went to my drawers and threw everything in. I looked at what I what I was wearing in the mirror. It was A black American Eagle NYC Time Square hoodiewith a purple tank under it, gray AE sweats, and black and white checkered converse. (Outfit on website!)_

_I sighed, and ripped my sheets off of my bed. I have to be quick and stealthy, I thought. I cant be caught. I tied them together in knots, tied them to my door nob, and threw them threw my window. Then I threw my bag out the widow. Im a klutz, zo I have to be careful. I put one hand bove the other on the knotted sheets, and dropped my feet over the edge. I inched down the make shift rope, and when my feet touched the dying grass, I picked up my bag, and made a run for my dad`s car. He doesnt deserve a nice car like this. It was a black and silver Dodge charger police car. _

_I threw my bag into the bag, and sped off into the night. After 6 hours, I was so tired. I pulled into a hotel, and that is where Linda took me in._

_End flashback_

Edward gave me the sympathy look. "Now you know why I cut myself"

"Now that you shared that with me" He stopped "Ill share my secret with you. You might not take this well but, first you should know that...that...I think I love you!" I gasped, and stared at him, mouth gaping open. "I know that its only been a day or two but after you know what I am, you will understand.

"What I am is what your kind have run from for centurys. There has been so many myths, Bram Stroker`s _Dracula_, and L.J Smith`s _The Vampire Diaries. _Do you know what I am, Bella?" He asked, seeming unsure. I nodded slowly and not fully positive. "Say it!" He cried "Out loud!"

"...vampire" I whispered.

All of a sudden we heard sirens, and saw Jasper running down the hall with cops running after him. We heard him yell "I have the right to remain silent! But I dont have the ability to!" We looked at each other, and laughed! Immediately we stopped and looked seriously at eachother.

"I dont care" I sighed. "I love you too" He smiled brightly and hugged me. We heard a squeal from the hall and saw black and white streak into the door. Alice was standing there in a bright ried shirt that tied in the back. She also had a black and white plaid, pleated skirt. On her feet, she had red 8" heels, with black buckels on them, and the bottoms of them looked like the snow storm you get on the TV if the cable goes out (Outfit on website!). Ok she officialy has AWESOME fashion sence.

"Aw!" She squealed. Then she turned to Edward and playfully glared. "I told you my vision wasnt wrong!"

"Wow,wow,wow, wait!" I shouted, the freakin annoying beeping sped up. "_visions?"_

"Oooh, you didnt tell her yet?"

Edward scoffed and said "I was getting to that! Bella, when we are changed into vampires, some of us that carried special traits in our human life, carried them to our... immortal life .. death WHATEVER! But amplified"

"do you have a power?" I wondered.

He nodded his head and answered "I can read minds...except yours. Its like you are on a whole other channel like, Im on AM and your on FM"

I thought about that for a moment and sniffed "is there something wrong with me?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I just told you that I can read minds, and you wonder if somethings wrong with you. Something is wrong. You are utterly to selflis" He leaned down and huged me. I smiled and decided that this is the most comfertable place in the world. I leand my head on his shoulder, and let my mind wander. Soon I fell into a deep sleep with dreams of vampires, Edward and bouncy little Alice!

**I am so so so so so sos os os os o so so so so so so so so so so sososososososososossos so so so so so so so so so so so so so sos so so so so so so so so so so so so so sso so soooooooooo **_**SORRY**_ THAT THIS IS SO LATE. I know its just a day but to me it seems like an eternity!

**this weeks question is:**

**What is your favorite fanfic. For this one I do not want any of MY Fanfics! Yours! be...spontaniuse!**


	5. Im scared and not of Meeting the family!

**HOOOLLLAAA! I am not happy with my fans. . I got only 1 review! And it was to critisize my fanfic!**

So hard to breathe this air that we call love,  
aint nothing worse than the hurt we receive from love,  
when you get hurt by the one you living for,  
Pain can make you wanna love no more

**Dirty mony-Hurt**

When I awoke from the BEST sleep ever, Edward was gone, much to my dismay. At the bottom of my bed there was a small pile of clothes. Apperently Alice left them. I changed and went out in the hallway. There was nobody. Usually theres pwoplw in the rooms and nurses running around, but when I say nobody I mean nobody.

It started to get creepy, because I remembered there were dead people on the floor below me, that were stabbed, burned, jumped, car accident ect. The lights started flickering and I jumped to hug the wall. The lights went out, completely, and the halls were just lit by the eerie red emergency lights. I kept hearing things like my name, starting out loud, then fading! **Im sorry to inturupt but PLEASE READ! This is the only way I can get ya`ll`s etention! Im not getting any reviews anymore, but with my other story Prinsess of Volterra, I got so much U couldnt read them all! Now I want ATLEAST 5 reviews! And until I get them...no chapter! NOW BAKK TO THE STORY!**

I turned around, and saw Jacob. He was standing there looking angry. "Bella" he snarled "Why did you do this to me?"

"Do what?" I mumbled

"Betray me, bitch!"

"Dont call me that!"

"Ill call you whatever I want! Nobody can stop me!"

"Somebody can! I know somebody who is stronger then you ever could be! He loves me more too!"

"No! Your preciouse Eddie isnt here!" He laughed. I started hyperventalating, and turning around in a circle. _No! _ I mentally screamed. "He is tied up with somebody else." Edward walked around the corner with his arm around a strawberry blonde.

"Edward!" I wailed. He just looked and me and laughed.

"Your only a pety human! HOW COULD I LOVE YOU?"he howeled with laughter and he and the girl walked away. I turned around, and Jacob was walking towards me.

"Bella" he began "You will pay for cheating on me!" Then he pulled a gun out of his pants pocket.

"N-" I started but was cut off by a: _**BANG! **_And falling into darkness.

Then I awoke. Edward was still there, his golden eyes watching me carefully. I gasped, and jumped off of him. I went rigid when the IV ripped out of my hand, leaving a deep gash. I watched the scarlet ribbon, leak down into the crease in my elbow. Then to my shoulder, as I pointed my arm in the air.

I heard Edward`s sharp breath intake, when I squeezed the skin around it to make it bleed more.

"Bella, stop! Ill help you get better! Itll be hard! For me and you!...but we can do it!" He shouted. I finally realized what I was doing and gasped. I dropped my hands, and went back to the bed. In the bed side table`s drawer, there was a pack of gaws. I wrapped them aroind the gash, and watched the blood seep through them. Oh yay!

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Yay! I can finally get out of this hell hole! The only problem...I was living in Edward and Alice`s house...with their family...who I have never met! "Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward asked from the door. I nodded sharply, and went to change. Alice put out a Soul Cal Cropped Hollywood T-Shirt, Marc by Marc Jacobs Mid-rise legging-style jeans, Juicy Coture Black Petal Flower Flip Flop , and Vera Bradley All in One Wristlet in Night and Day. It was cuuuute! I walked out, and into Edward`s arms. Walked walked like that though the halls, hearing "aww" s, all the way to the car.

When we got there I sat in the pretty silver Volvos, soft leather seats. Edward started the car, and put his hands on the weel. "Are you ready?" He asked polilty, I could hear the soft thrumming of the engin in the backorund.I nodded, suddenly excited. He smiled, and took of. HOLY CROW! He drives 1,000,000,000,000 miles to fast! I dug my nailes into the sides of the passenger seat, sorry for hurting the pretty interior.

Edward turned on the sterio, and my favorite song came on. Another heart of stone by Suzie Quatro. I started singing, and I heard Edward sing the chorus of Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett.

(_Bella/_**Edward)**

_Well I gambled, played the game  
Took my chances once again  
Yes I'm always a fool for love when I'm feeling lonely  
And I know he's caused me pain  
But I need him just the same  
'Cos I aint got the strenght to say no when the nights are colder  
_

**Ah, now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover **

_Another heart made of stone  
And a love I cannot own  
And he cuts me to the bone  
Another heart of stone  
_

**Ah when she comes walking over  
Now I've been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over **

_You know the fools who love and run  
And I know I've been fooled by some  
All those promises made disappear in the haze of the morning sun  
I wanna take you in my arms  
Wanna drink in all your charms  
Even though it'd tear me apart when the night is over  
_

_**Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover over and over **_

_Another heart made of stone  
And a love I cannot own  
And he cuts me to the bone  
Another heart of stone  
No matter what do I say  
If I give it all away  
Still won't make me stay  
Another heart of stone  
And if I wield the axe  
Don't make him realise  
Will he ever know the reason why I'm blue  
Another heart made of stone  
And a love I cannot own  
And he cuts me to the bone  
Another heart of stone  
_

**Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over **

_They tell me lovin' rules the night  
But you know love ain't right  
If it's given to one whose affection has no meaning  
Still I gamble like before  
And I'll take just a little bit more  
'Cos your arms hold a thousand reasons to keep me dreaming  
_

**Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over **

_Another heart made of stone  
And a love I cannot own  
And he cuts me to the bone  
Another heart of stone  
And if I wield the axe  
Don't make him realise  
Will he ever know the reason why I'm blue  
_

**Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over **_  
_

_Another heart of stone  
Another heart of stone _

I blinked, and looked up into deep,golden,caremal eyes. I had only just realized that the car had d, to stopped. I looked through the windsheild to see a huge, white mansion that was 5 stories high. "Edward" I gasped, shocked. "f-f-five stories?" He laughed, and and got out. In seconds he was at my door. I suked in a breath. "How did you do that?"

"When you are a vampire, you have major speed." He opened my door and I smiled at him.

"chivalry isnt yet dead" I whispered in his ear. We strolled up to the door, and went right in. Inside was a family of the most beautiful people I have ever seen!

"Hello. You must be Bella. Im Carlisle, Edward`s father" Carlisle was a fairly tall man with pail blonde hair, And the same warm,inviting eyes as Edward.

"Bella...your name suits you well dear. Im Esme Edward`s mother" Esme was petite like Alice but taller. She had carmal, wavy hair, a heart shaped face. Warm honey eyes like ,Im guessing, all of them.

"YAY! Eddie boy found the ying to his yang, the juice to his box, the Dancing with to his the to meet you Belsy boo! Im Emmett! Edtard`s older brother" Emmett was one word...ripped! He had rippeling muscles. Black straight hair, and a pale complexion.

"Hi, Human. Im Rosalie, Edward`s sister. Im sorry, dont mind Emmett his just a bit of an... idiot" Rosalie was a tall, model like girl with golden hair. She was about 5`6...5 inches taller than me. She seemed like one of the high school snobs..._Groan_.

"Howdy. Im Jasper, Edward`s brother." Jasper looked like a male model. He had curly honey colored hair, and seemed like a cowboy. He was waaay taller than tiney Alice who he had is arm around.

"And you already know me!" Alice said bouncing in place as always. He laughed and walked over to give her a hug.

"hello, all! I love your family all ready!" I boasted. I like it here!

**Hola! Im a little upset right now. 5 reviews or NO update! Hop to it! This weeks question:...**

**What is your favorite TV shooow"?**


	6. Wedding Invite

**You know what? Im happier than last chap cuz I got 5 reviews! Its progress! R & R! My fa review with the fav tv show was:**

**From: ravenlovestwilight **

**WOW! FIRST: I ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY LOVE THIS STORY AND PLEASE POST MORE ASAP!  
SECONd: MY FAVORITE TV SHOW IS SMALLVILLE!**

**K ravenloves twilight, since u were the person to send me my 5th review, if u send me ur FIRST name u will be featured in the next chapter! My fav TV show is The Vampire Diaries! If you havnt heard of it... you must have been living under a ock for the bast year!  
**

Yah! Its Haloween! _Groan!_ Alice was dressing me up as a sexy cop with a beaded sequin mesh Back corset crop top, cop badge, Funtasma Womens Cop-22/B Mary Jane Pumps, handcuffs, a gun holster, and black tiered mini skirt. Rosalie was a sufer with Roxy Tahiti Flip flops, A purple surf board,FOX Platinum Womens Swimsuit Top, and a pair of denim booty shorts. Alice was a ballerina with Wolford Mat de Lux Forming Body, a multi colored tutu, multi colored flats, a neon pink heart shaped ring, neon pink earings, and Neon Pink Swiss Roll Necklace (all outfits on website) . We were all awesome looking!

Edward was superman...AWWW! He said "I chose it because in your sleep you said I was your Superman" I blushed beet red and looked towards Jasper. He was looking at Alice lovingly. I mutter sorry sheepishly. He was Iron Man. I stiffeled a laugh. Next was Emmet who was painted green with a purple T-shirt. I guess stiffeling a laugh wasnt working... "" I howeled with laughter. I fell to the floor, and could feel my face turn red, and tears come out of my eyes! Soon Alice and Rose were laughing too. When we sobered up we left.

_Oh snap. _Is what I thought when I realized that the first house we were going to hit was Mike Newton`s! I remembered him from my time here in Forks. I looked down at my costume...he always had a thing for me but now I was a sexy cop! I hesitantly knocked on the door. The blonde, baby faced boy opened the door with an aligator costumeon. His eyes popped when he saw me. "Bella Swan" he stuttered. I grimaced and nodded. He jumped forward and tried to kiss me! I was beating my fists against his chest. He was torn off of me by Emmett. I looked around, confused. Edward was being held back by Jasper and Rosalie. I leaped to him- well tried to leap but I ended up tripping.

I was stopped by cold arms holding me up. I looked up, and smiled sheepishly. Edward was grinning at me. I grinned back, and leaned up and captured his lips. I stood, and opened my bag. "Trick or treat"

We were walking down a long dark road. All was quit exept Emmett and Rosalie were bikering over candy.

"we cant eat it Em!"-Rose

"whyyyyyyyyyyy?"-Em

"Why would u even want to?"-Rose

"Its yuumy!"-Em

"Ew! No Its not! And plus, you will just have to barf it up later!"-Rose

All exept for that was quit. We didnt need to speak. We turned on to a dark wood path, and I looked at Edward confused. "theres some cabins back here" he answered my mental question. As we were walking, I though I heard a twig snap. Edward pulled me against his chest and Jasper and Emmett flanked him. Jasper on his left and Em on his right. Alice and Rosalie were behind there respected mate.

Suddenly, a _HUGE_ wolf burst through the bushes with a firey redhead on it`s back. Two men where behind them. The first man with killer abs,pale blonde hair (Paler than Rose`s) which was tied back in a pony tail, and blood red eyes. The second man with jamican skin, black dreads, and blood red eyes. The woman hat crimped firey red hair, mediem bust, long legs, and blood red eyes.

"Bella" the woman hissed with a little girl, bubble gummy thing with her voice. My eyes popped from my head, I swear. "Haha! Your father was sooo much fun to kill! Richist blood I had ever tatsted. I loved the way he came after my with a metal baseball bat. PATHETIC! It was hard to find a way to kill him but...he just wouldnt die! I first tried locking him up tight, and turning off the lights! Then I locked him in a box and buried him for 9 days! Tsk tsk he still didnt die! Because James here is the meanest guy around, If I were on his murder list, I'd get out of town! Then James suggested tieing him in a bag and throwing him in the ocean! That worked! Hahaha!"

I gasped and fell to the ground. I vaguely remember a lot of growling, metal screeching and Edwrad`s arms around my waist. I know Charlie was terrible to me but...he was still my dad, ya know? I know wish I would have believed him when he sent me that note last week

_flash back_

_I walked to the Cullen`s mail box to find a note for myself. I slid my finger under the top flap. A manilla colored slip of stif paper slipped out. I picked it up and read the invitation._

_You are invited to Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan`s wedding!_

_On: the 12 of November_

_A small note was attached by a paper clip _

_Dear Bella, It read._

_I am so sorry for what happened a few years back. I changed when you left. I then realized that I lost the most important thing in my life, and before that I severed that relationship, by loosing your trust. Shortly after you left I was a wreck. I hadent eatin in days. Soon word got out, and Sue Clearwater started bringing me food. A few weeks in I was out of my catatonic stage and took her on a date. A year later I proposed. Now we are getting married, and I want you to come. I miss ya Bells._

_Sinceraly,_

_Charlie_

_I sat at the bottom of the driveway, mouth agape. Edward found me like that 15 minuts later, and had to carry me to the house._

_Flash back over_

I sobbed in to the damp, mossy ground. Edward held me intil sunset. I sobered up, and was deleriouse. "_Bella"_ someone wispered in my ear. I looked to the sky, and saw my Mom looking down at me, her childish eyes, watching over me motherly. "mom?" I whispered back. "_yes, my darling" _She smiled down at me, her forhead creasing slitely. I reached my hand up, watching the way the sun hit my cuts, which were exposed. She frowned slitely, and asked "_why are you doing this to yourself, Isabella?_" I frowned back and answered "Its Bella mom, and Edward is helping me. I love him Mom. I wish you could meet him. His family is wonderful. Esme is loving, and is like a second mother to me. She can never take your place though. She is coming close though" Mom smiled and nodded "_I wish I could meet her, and Im glad you have found someone you can talk to, and get a motherly answer._" I continued with the rest of the family "Carlisle is a great doctor, and he will be able to treat me with my klutzyness. Alice is the bouncyess person I met. Shes like a sister to me. She is obsessed with shopping but I love her! Jasper and I arnt very close but I feel like we have a specia bond. Emmet...well hes Emmett. Hes like the brother I never had! Hes so tough, and will do anything toprotect me! Rosalie doesnt really like me, and I dont know her very well but if we did know eachother a little more than Im sure we would be wonderful friends. Edward is caring,gentel, polite, he can play the piano, and weirdest of all...he loves me like no one else!" Mom was smiling through this all "_Bella, my love. I feel you have found a great family to reside with. I wish I was there to meet everyone of them. And as for Rosalie, just give her time. No one can not like you, my daugher." _she looked up starteled, and looked back at me "_I have to go now,sweetie but I promise I will be popping in and out through out your life, and I will most definitly be watching your wedding, which might just be closer than you think"_ she winked at me and faded from my sight. I smiled and fell asleep on the cool damp earth dreaming of fluffy skirts, and black suits.

**Heeey! Im sorry it took so long but it took a bit of time to get my 5 reviews! No limit of reviews this time but stil! R & R! Also the question of the week is:**

**What is your fav movie!**


	7. Goodbye Charlie

**This chap..is dedicated to my home girl Raven! Im sorry ur name is not in the chap till farther down just keep reading! Itll be in `bold`**

**Oh ya! I keep forgetig this:**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...that mght be good cuz Id proably ruin it!**

****

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

**If I Die Young- The Band Perry**

I awoke a week later with something cold wrapped around me. I opened one eye curiously, and saw a bronze haired angel watchin me. It took me a minute to register that is was Edward...and I had a funeral today._ Groan._ I rubbed my eyes and stood. I was not in the mood. I stayed in the same place for a moment to get my momentum back then walked down the hall and knocked on Alice`s door. "down here Bella!" I heard her call from the kitchen.

I walked downstaires, and into the huge kitchen with stainless steel EVERYWHERE! I sat in one of the 7...8 chaires...Wait since when were there 8 chaires here? "Alice?" I asked stupidly "why are their now 8 chaires here?". She giggled, and set a plaite of pancakes infront of me.

"Your part of the family now, Bellsy boo" I turned and glared at her.

"**..Boo"** I growled. She apologized and let me eat. When I was finished I stood to take the plate to the sink and wash it, when a small hand reached out and snatched it. "I can do things for myself, Alice!" I yelled.

"Your a guest. And plus I want to!" She laughed her silvery laugh, and I got upset. I fell to the floor and started crying. _Im probably a burden on the whole family_ I thought, hopelessly. I felt perfectly smooth hands pull my face upwards. I stared into caring gold orbs, and felt like I was home. I wrapped my arms around Edwards muscular chest and whispered in his ear "I really need to cut myself right now, Edward." He pulled me closer, and said "Ill help you, but now you need to get ready. The funeral is in two hours."

I stood up, wobbly, and walked up the stairs. _I really need to pee_ I though as I passed the aster bathroom. I walked in and sat down. I noticed scarlet out of the corer of my eye, and looked down. _Yay, the teenager has her period in a house of v_ampires_. _I laughed without humor, and looked for a tampon. "Oh no" I whispered when I realized there were none. I opened the door a crack and called for Alice. Instead Rosalie came. "What, human. Alice isn't here. She went hunting before the funeral. You'll have to take care of what ever stupid little human thing you need yourself" That got me mad.

My eyes narrowed into slits as I stared at the golden vampire. "You may not like me but it doesn't mean you have the right to be rude to me" I spat

"I have every right" she said, smug "This is my home. Not yours. You are not welcome. This is my kingdom, and you are just a petty peasant." My chin started to quiver and I closed the door. I slid down to the ground sobbing. I looked around for either a window I could jump out of to escape or a blade-_ NO Bella!_ My conscience warned _Edward will be upset! Hes trying to help!_ I nodded and stood up. I just used some toilet paper as a pad and walked out the door with my head held high. I marched right past the blonde witch right into Edwards room, and to the wardrobe Alice set up for me.

I chose my black dress and started getting ready for the most dreaded day of the last week.

**1 ½ later!**

I looked pretty good! I had on Giuseppe Zanotti Platform T-Strap heels, black 50s crepe dress, black laced velvet jacket ,strapless bra, red lip stick. My black hair was in a pony tail, with a bump on the crown of my head,with a gray flower on it and my hot pink bangs hanging in my face. (Outfits and hair on website!)

I heard a knock and Alice walked in. she was wearing a Lace prom dress, Emerald Green Round Cut Cubic Zirconia CZ Silver Stud Earrings, 3 Carat Chrome Diopside Sterling Silver Ring ,Paisley Moon in Silver necklace, Vera Bradley Jazzy Clutch in Night and Daylack ,and Carvela Angelica Platform Mary Jane Heeled Shoes. Her usualy spiked black hair was now sort of toned down. Her bangs were flipped of to the left and it just spiked out a bit in the back, and was rounded. "Alice you look so cute" I smiled and hugged her. "I thought you weren't home"

She looked at me weirdly and chirped "Bella,honey, I've been home this hole time. I made you breakfast...remember?" I nodded and said "Rosalie said you were hunting and...and..." I was crying again by this time. Good thing I didn't wear any make up! I figured Id be crying at the funeral so... "and what, sweetie?" She wondered.

"I had to take care of whatever stupid human thing I needed my self" I whisper, sobbed. Alice stood, and booked it out of the room. I heard yelling and screaming down the hall. A frazzled looking Rosalie came running in. She was wearing Fallon Victoria Swag Necklace ,Janae's Green Stone Intertwined Gold Wire Cuff Bracelet, Jade and skull ring, Elsa Peretti Color by the Yard earrings, Vera Bradley All in One Wristlet in Night and Day, Black Suedette Retro Shoes by Pin Up Couture, a short mid thigh dress with thick straps at the of the shoulders. Her hair was sort of like mine with the bump in the back and the golden waves on her shoulder. She slammed the door shut, and I watched as Alice pounded against it, causing Rose to slide backwards a little bit each second. She looked at me and sneered "You gonna help, Princess Bella?"

I stood, thought better of it, and shook my head. I walked to the bathroom, and opened the closet door. There was a small cubby I had discovered ,when Alice wanted to go shopping (1 shot to be written soon), that led to the hall. "Psst...Alice? In here!" I heard the pounding stop, and Alice's bubbly self in front of me. She jumped excitedly, and crawled through with me. We silently snuck up beside a wondering Rose who was peering out the door. Alice brought her healed foot back, and kicked the back of Rosalie's knee, causing her to fall.

Edward was up in the room in half of a second "Bella, are you-...ha!" He guffawed! He picked me up and carried me to the car.

_**20 minuts later**_

We were at the funeral home in less than 30 minutes, due to Edwards crazy driving. I pullled the white shawl off of my shoulders, and noticed the glint of the green rings on the little fingers of Rose and Alice

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

Alice and Rose were being escorted by Em and Jazz who looked dashing .Jasper in a bluish tux and Em in a grayish one, but not as gorguse as Edward who was rocking a black _Armani_ tux.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

When it was time for everyone to leave, I walked up to Charlies casked, and pulled up the stool. "Hi, Char- Dad" I studdered. "It`s me...Bella. I know. Its been a sorry I ddnt get to see you before you di-" I choked. "Passed. But now I know that the person who did this, is gone and wont hurt anybody else. Ya know when I left? I worked at a nice hotel where someone took me in, and I made some money. When I was working, I met this wonderful, passionate guy. I really wish you could have met him. I never really knew the loving of a man, but now I am experiencing it" I sighed as I thought of my true love. "I love it when he holds my hand" I felt a cold hand slip through mine. "He says he will love me forever...and I believe him"

_I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever _

I stood up, and hoped Charlie was going to heaven in peace and love. As we walked out the double, stained glass doors, I held in the tears that were dying to spill over, for once in a dread filled week. I might as well save them for a time when Im really gonna need them.

My head hung low as we walked to the car. "Hey!" Alice said as she noticed the poster on the telephone pole "OMG I forgot Forks High's Masked prom Ball is tonight!why don't we go to cheer Bella up?" I was trying to say no, but Alice glared at me, so I sighed,frustrated and agreed reluctantly. *****

When we were ready, I looked beautiful! I was wearinga Halston Heritage ruffly hot pink dress, with a black tank top under it, Black Leggings, Prada black Platform boots, and black elbow length gloves. My mask was sooo pretty, it was a purplish pink color, with black lace and light pink feather with black twisty pieces through it, and it had a black holding stick.(Outfit on website) I also had the Cullen Crest chain necklace Edward had given me when I came here. My hair was in a big ponytail, that was crimped with little gems through out it. My bangs were strung across my forehead,and a pearl tiara that, in a way, was a beautiful touch. I had a shimmery,smokey eye look with nude lip stick. "Wheres Edward?" I asked the air.

I felt a sudden breeze, and a bell tone voice answered "They cant know who we are so they left. Since they cant know, I have on extensions, and heavy perfume, and contacts, Rose has On perfume and fake brown hair and contacts, and you will have on a bunch of perfume and contacts. I then noticed what Alice was wearing. It was a dress with a light pink bluffy bottom, and on the waiste were black spirals and flowers. The bust was just plain shiny black. Here shoes bodies were light pink with a black piece of cloth woven through it and a black bow, and the 5` heel was black. She had a silver bow and heart bracelet, a silver bow ring, and a silver bow necklace. Her mask was cute! It was light pink o top with a silver swirl then it was silver/pink. It had black and pink feathers, and chains hanging off of it. Her hair was longer and curled and shimmery. I smiled at her, and we squealed. We started jumping around in circles. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, excitedly.

"Of coarse! And, dont worry I wont tell"

"Well...This is my first prom..."

"..OMG ME TOO!"  
"AHHH" She screamed!

"we can enjoy it together!"  
"Yaaaaay" Rosalie ran into the room, and told us to shut up. She was wearing a strapless silver gown, strappy rhinestone sandals, diamond bacelet, 2 diamond rings, a diamond necklace, and her mask was all silver with a crown on top!

When we pulled up to the dance, I noticed a lot of faces from my previouse year at FH. But there was one face that stood out. I stepped out of the car and walked to a young girl, with long caremal colored hair **(Sry girrly but IDK wat u look like som Im guessing!) **with silvery gray eyes.! "Hi" I said excitedly. "She looked at me and smiled a genuen smile.

"Hola!"

"Im Bella!"

"Im Raven"

"woow I like that name! Sooo original!"

"Thanks! Your name is coolio in the schoolio, too!" we laughed and chatted a bit before Alice and Rose started getting annoyed. I muttered a bye and tol her Id talk to her soon. Alice and Rose pulled me through the door. Jessica Stanley noticed me, and started whispering to Lauren Mallory. They came over to me with a snobby smile on their face.

"Hey, Smella!" They turned to Alice and Rose. "Why are you hanging out with this freak out?" They laughed at me, and I rolled my brown eyes.

"_**Bella"**_ Alice fixed "Happens to be my brother`s girlfriend" She smirked, and put her arm around me.

"do you mean E-E-EDWARD? You bitch! Hes mine!" Lauren growled. I laughed in her face, turned around, and she gasped. I froze, and felt a small breese on my lower back...She saw my tatoo! My tatoo was of a skull that said _Emo Princess_ in cursive. "ohemgee! The little freak here is emo!" I whipped around, and shoved my forarm unde her neck, and forced her to the wall.

"a freak with knives tied around her thighs" I whispered menicingly. She ran away screaming, but noobody heard her because of the sound pulsing through the building. We all rolled our eyes, and walked to the middle of the floor. We did he fist pump and all that jazz. I started looking around for someone who might look like Edward, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a guy with black hair. His mask looked like The one from _The Phantom of the Opera._ I was assulted with peircing green eyes with gold around the pupel. His jaw was squared, sort of like Edward`s was. We talked for a long time, and every half hour he would need to go. The song `Pumped Up Kicks` by Foster the people came on. "do you wanna go dance?" He wondered.

I bit my lip and said "I have to go find my boyfriend. I havent seen him for a while. Sorry. Bye" I walked away and went to go find Edward. I was suddenly overcome with a feeling of nervousness. I immidiatly knew it was Jasper. I closed my eyes for a minute to find where It was comeing from. I turned to the left, and saw a guy with honey blonde and brown hair with a black skull mask. I poked his shoulder blade and he turned around. He had a weird mixture of blue and gold eyes. His eyes were curiouse and as soon as he noticed it was me he smiled. I waved my hand toward me and he leaned down. "Hey jazz?" I whispered. He leaned up and nodded. I laughed and asked "Have you seen Edward? Emmett?" He nodded, and pointed towards the dance floor.

There Burlescing in the middle of the dance floor...was a huge lump of muscle and black curly hair. I walked out and poked its shoulder. It turned around ad I noticed hi brown eyes. I ,yet again, waved my hand toward me. He leaned down, and I asked "Em? Its Bella!" He laughed a deep laugh, and nodded. He took my arm and led me towrd the tables that were set up.

"Did you find Eddy boy?" He whispered-well whispering for Emmett.

I shook my head. "Thats why I came to find you. Jasper said you might know." He shook his head and put his hands up. "Oh, well Ill go look for him." I stood and walked to doors that headed off into different hallways.

_**ALICE POV**_

I was dancing around with Rose when I got a vision:

_Edward was being held down by Lauren and Jessica -ON A DESK-, not wanting to use his vampire strength and expose us. They started shedding their dresses and stocking until they were ust in their bras and panties. Just then, Bella walked in. She looked around, noticed them and ran out the door crying. Edward shoved them off and they went sprawling on the floor._

"**NO!**" I wailed when I heard the engine of Edward`s car scream, and the tires screech out of the parking lot. I saw Edward running after her, and Em and two people -which I am guessing are Em and Jazz- run after him.

_**BELLA POV**_

I walked down the hallways looking through the windows as I went. I cane across a door with the wondow blinds down. I opened it, and stepped in. I looked around for a moment until I noticed something hot pink and something blue out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards it and saw Edward...with Jessica and Lauren on top of him only in bras and panties. I immidiatly felt betrayel. I felt the burning in my eyes, and knew I was going to cry.

I ran into the hallways and found the keys in to somebody`s _cough Edward`s cough _stupid shiney Volvo. I booked it down the staires, through the dancing peoples swaying bodies, and out the door. I clicked the button on the key set, and the lights when off. I unlocked it and hopped in the driver`s seat. I looked in the rear view as I started the Volvo, and saw Edward was .

I pressed my shoe to the peddal, and ripped of my mask. The tires screeched like human screams as I sped out of there like a bat out of hell. I knew where I was going. Back to the people I really CAN call family. Blaine, Aaron, and Linda. Im in for a long drive.

As I pulled in to a Turky Hill to get gas, my phone rang yet again. I looked at the caller ID though I already knew who it was. Or so I thought. The screen read: **Rosalie Hale**. I sighed and knew she wouldnt pressure me to come back, so I answered it

(**Bella/**_Rosalie)_

**Hello?**

_Hello Bella its Rosalie_

**I have a such thing as caller ID, ya know?**

_Dont you get snippy with me!_

**Fine. Then put my cheating boyfriend- or should I say ex boyfriend-** **on the phone**

_He didnt cheat on you Bella. It was all Jessica and Lauren._

**Ugh so your trying to get me to come back? Well good buy then. Forever cuz Im not coming back**

_Bella wa-_

_A_nd I hung up. I put gas in the car, and grabbed a Red Bull and a chocolate tasty cake. As I was getting gas, I notices some people with baggy pants and no shirts wolf whistle at me. I looked down,and noticed I was still in my dress. I menatlly groaned, and realized I had nothing in the car to change into, why? Cause` its at my old family`s house! I stopped my mental ranting, and saw the guys were walking towards me.

I slammed my fist against the gas machine, rushing it for my credit card. I felt a beefy hand on my partially bare sholder, and I shoved my elbow into their crotch. They groaned and fell to the ground. I quick swiped my car and jumped in. The gas gauge was on the passenger side, so I had to crawl across the center console, and keep both of my hads on both of the door handels because the gang was trying to open them. I hit the door locks and started the car. I fish tailed it out of there.

I pulled into the Rest Well parking lot and walked through the glass doors. The little ding went off, and Blaine turned around. She saw me and squealed. Her small arms were around me, and her blonde and pink hair in my mouth. YUCK! Linda and Aaron heard her squeak, and ran out too. They noticed me too, and joined the hug.

One they realized the eyeliner running down my cheeks, They assulted me with questions. I told them the whole storie, and Aaron walked away. A few minutes later, he came back with a fully loaded rifel, and a dark look on his face.

We tried to stop him, but he walked right out the door, and drove into the night in his truck.

****

**Heeeeys! How did u like ur name in there Raven? thanx again for being my 5****th**** reviewer on her but now...i have writers block! I hope ur happy you got a capter early! And with 5 ½ pages! The question for this week is:**

**-Who is your favorite author? It can be on Fanfiction or a real author!**


	8. MINES BETTER!

**Hey sorry Im so late, but I wanted to wait untilafter Christmas! I hope you all had a great one, and I hope you have a happy new year. And to Ashley who wondered if I could write every other day, I will try, but Im not really sure.. My school has stopped their 21st Century After School Program until January, and we are out of school, so I wil probably be writing more often until 2011 (IM PUMPED!)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: No!**

**Alice: say it!**

**Me: but I dont want to!**

**Alice: (stink eye)**

**Me: -Huffs- FIIINE!**

**Alice: Thankyou -smiles cheekiely-**

**Me: -in the quitesist whisper she can manage- I do Not Own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Alice:What? I cant here you!**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**hey say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**

**Young love murdered, that is what this must be.**

**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**

**Young love murdered, that is what this must be.**

**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**The Harold Song-Ke$ha**

I quick ran upstaires to my old bed room, and leaped to the small closet. I pulled out some white wash jeans and a sweatshirt. I pulled my mahogany hair into a ponytail, and ran out. I jumped into the Volvo, and turned the key. I pealed out of there like a bat out of hell (pun intended)

I pulled into Forks about 2 hours later. I pulled up to the Cullens drive way, making sure they werent there, and snooped around. I wondered if Aaron set up a hiding spot around here to try and shoot them. I called out "Aaron!" o one answered. Not even a surprised gasp. I started to get scared when I heard crunches and saw flicks of light. I ran to the car, and jumped in. I barreled down the beginning of the drive way, when I saw a humongouse Jeep. I squeked, and I flew around it, my mind going in slow motion, saw each of their shocked faces. I whipped to the left, and went the closest hotel that was in Seattle.

I sat in my new room, and thouhgt about how my life took a turn for the worst. Suddenly my body was taken over with soul wrecking sobs. I sat their and cried my heart out. I brought my salt water weatened hand to my cheek, trying to remember his cold soft lips against it. I rolled over trying to remember the soft linen of his bed on my pair skin, when he used to sing me to sleep. I couldnt remember the feel of the rough texture of his chisled jaw, that still had a shadow from when he was still a 17 year old human. I could barely remember it at all. why did I leave without hearing his side of the story? He was the love of my life! Its going to kill me, I know it.

I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.

_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek._

_And this is so hard cause I didn't see_

_That you were the love of my life and it kills me._

**3 weeks later**

I dont think I can do it any more. I take a lot of walks around Seatle, hoping to find something to take my mind off...him. A hole opens in my chest when I think about him, or his name. I see things like his chisled jaw, his weird shade of copper hair,his crooked smile, and I reach out to grasp them, and people stare. I have dreams of him at night, and wake up saying his name. Its not normal at all, and its scaring me. I had to buy a night light because I think someone is going to come out of the shadows at night, and Edward isnt there to protect me. When I try to turn it off, I cant handle it.

_I see your face in strangers on the street._

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light._

They say that love hurts, but this is unbearable, I might die. Our love was murdered by two skanks. I would give my sould to any vampire, to not be sleeping alone right now. Alice is probaly watching my heart bleeding, and knows that I am feeling every glug of it, as it pours out. Another heart wrenching sob. Another moment alone. Another crack. Another make do stich.

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.

Y_oung love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

I decided to do some thing. This might hurt me terribly, or kill me, when he rejects me, but it has to be done. Our love was murdered. I will avenge it, if its the last thing I do, and it might be. I cant sleep alone anymore.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be._

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone._

I dressed real pretty, with my hair in a high, tight bun, a jean skirt, a black shirt, and 8` stileto boots. I wobbled to the car, and sat down. I brushed my hair back, and put my key in the ignition. I pressed my foot down on the gas, and flew forward. I got lucky with all green lights on the way there. I screeched to a stop, and walked to the doorsteps. I hobbled up them and knocked on the door. Nobody answered.I shrugged, and used the key they gave me. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Aaron with his gun pointed at Edward, and I gasped. Aaron whipped around, and 2 shots rang out. I wailed as soon as I felt the searing pressure against the soft flesh by my shoulder, and the one in my chest by my heart.

"Bella, no!" Edward roared. I smiled weakly, and put my hand out to him. He leaped to me, and held my hand. "Bella, Bella. I love you! Dont let go!" I trie d to whisper that I wouldnt, but the blood was coming up my throat. The blood coming from my chest was gushing, terribly. I was going to die, and it was all because of young love that was murdured. "I dont want to sleep alone" I coughed out. Edward nodded solenly, and layed down next to me.

_life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murdered, that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone _

"Im sorry, Bella" He whispered as he put my blood soaked wrist to his mouth, and bit down. Pain surged throogh me, and I cried out. He picked me up and carried me to the basement, which was referbished, and had plush, cream carpets. He lyed me down gently, on one of the couches as I cried. My hands held a grasp to him, that would have bruised a human. My chest raised up towards the cealing, as sobs wracked my bloody body.

He went to stand up, but I clung to him like a life raft. "dont leave" I whimpered.

"Never" he promised.

**3 days later.**

All the fire spread to my heart, which was pating like a hummingbird`s wings. Suddenly it all...stopped. I shot up, and looked around. Edward was there with his mouth gaping open "What?" I asked then my hand flew to my mouth. My voice took on a bell sound, and it was very different. Edward still sat there like a fish with his mouth open like that. I rolled my eyes, and stood.

"" he chocked out. I giggled, I never saw Edward tounge tied. Then I stopped abruptly. What about my eyes. I pulled him up, and we walked hand in hand to the bathroom.I looked in the mirror, to see that my eyes were an emrald green with gold around the edges. My lashes were thick, and my skin was a pearly white, and my lips were full and had a red tint to them. My hair was thicker, longer, and darker. I opened my mouth in shock, and saw my teeth were straiter, whiter, and sharper. "So much for the work braces were supposed to do" I whispered, still in shock. I looked to Edward and _really_ saw him and felt it was for the first time. His skin was so smooth, it was almost like the undisturbed water of a lake. His eyes were honey butterscotch.

I reached up and traced his face. From his forhead, to his chisled jaw, and back up. I ran my hand through his soft, bronze locks, that was even more tousled now that I could _really_ see him. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him, and I was disapointed. My lips didnt mold to his anymore. No squishy ceels, and tissue and flesh to soften. I heard light footsteps come down the cement steps, and I jumped behind Edward. Alice came down with clothes in 1 hand. She shoved them at me, and ushered me into the pristene powder room. I heard Edward yelling to Alice "Shes a newborn! She wont be able to contro-" _Smack. _

"Shut up. Shell be fine, now go get changed!"

I threw on the clothes and did my make up, and looked in the body length mirror. I was wearing a long black dress, with of the shoulder straps and a large triangle cut out of the bottom,a gray corset, black elbow length gloves with purple lace and purple ribbons, a necklace with many black chains, and a black cross, silver and diamond cros earings, black YSL heels (which I can now walk in without falling). And my green eyes, were surrounded in purple smokey eye shadow, and my full lips were bathed in ruby red lipstick. (all outfits on website) As I was admiring myself, I heard Alice and Rosalie having a yelling match. "you stole my shoes!" Rose yelled.

"I so did not!"

"Ya! Ya did!"

"Ugh! You steal my clothes all of the time!"

"No! My wonderful husband does!"

"uh-uh! Ur bufoon of a husband does!"

"At least mine doesnt have weird scars!"

"Their battle scars, and he and I are proud of them!"

"Watever! I think their weird! And he died because of them!"

"at least he didnt die because he was dumb, and got attacked by a bear!" At that moment, I heard heels click out of the room, and up the stairs.

I strutted out the door, into the living room, noting how much grace I had. Alice was wearing a baby blue mid-thingh dress with a 5 inch cloth wrapped around the stomach, tan and pink high heels, a gold necklace with the barbie head shape with pink diamonds incrested in it, earings with barbie hands on them, a purple geode ring, a yellow bracelet with Barbie on it, a long, platnum blond wig, her eyes were a purple and pink smokey look, her lips were a light pink, and she had contacts in that made her eyes crystal blue. "Barbie" she looked smug. I nodded my head, and my ears caught the sound of 8' heels tap down the staires.

Roslaie was in a mid thigh white dress with a black fire work on it, thigh high black, 8' heeled leather boots, a multi colored necklace, a silver ring with a whole bunch of colors on it and made it look like a fire work (**keep this in mind)** red chandelier earings, and a silver broach. Her eyes were the coolest though. They were hot pink under the eye brow and under the bottom lashes, green on the lid, and yellow in the corners by her nose. She looked awesome.

"Alice, what are we doing by the way?" she smiled, and looked at me knowingly.

"Kareoke, at a new place called Kareoke Dokie" I bet I looked horrified as the dragged me and my long dress to the car. This might actually be fun, was the last though I had before I was dragged into the human possesed building!

**there we go! Did you miss me? I missed you! Remember R,R&R!**


	9. Tiffany Co

**A am not very pleased with the ammount of reviews I got :( but o well. Thankyou so so so so so so sos os os os so so much to the people who did review, I love u like a relative and u guys are getting me through my stomach virus which everyone is getting, so watch out my loving reviewers and readers!**

****

Before I knew it, I was being pushed up onto the sleek black stage by a overly excited Alice and Rose. I noticed Edward on the piano, and smiled, feeling calmer. Emmett walked on with 2 mics, and I was confused. He handed one to me, and went behing the wall where no one could see him. Edward started playing a slightly haunted melody and I instantly knew the song from my emo days. I started out laying on the piano, gazing at the ceiling.

(_Bella/_**Emmett)**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_ I moved my head around in circles slowly_  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb _I started at my colar bones, and with my finger tips, let to my stomach._  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Wake me up **  
_(Wake me up inside) _I kept running my fists through my dark hair.  
**I can't wake up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
**Save me**  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up**  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
**I can't wake up**  
_(Before I come undone)_  
**Save me**  
(_Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me _I pointed my arm out and waved it from my right to my left._  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

**Wake me up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
**I can't wake up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
**Save me**  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up**  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
**I can't wake up**  
_(Before I come undone)_  
**Save me**  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch I spun around, my dress spinning out  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**

**Wake me up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
**I can't wake up**  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
**Save me**  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**Wake me up**  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
**I can't wake up**  
_(Before I come undone)_  
**Save me**

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing to  
Bring me to life _

I heard thunderous clapping, and I bowed by falling to the ground, my dress fanning around me, and putting my head down. Emmett came out, picked me up, and put me up on his shoulder, Edward came over, and I fell backwards into his awaiting arms. He spun me around and I giggled wildly.

I walked off, and Rose walked on. I heard a retro beat start, and Roses ringing voice blew through the large room.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boomng  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

she smiled her angelic smile and walked off, glaring at Alice who was waiting for her turn. Mrs. Barbie doll adgusted her mic and began too sing.

She's got Make up, nose job, seven foot tall  
Wears high heels but she never falls  
No hopes, no dreams just one big smile  
She's got no brains but she's got style

Barbie eat a sandwich before you die  
Barbie eat a sandwich, give it a try  
Barbie eat a sandwich to survive  
Barbie eat a sandwich, barbie eat a sandwich

Everyone wants to have your hair  
Wherever you go, they want to be there  
They all think you're real but we know you're fake  
Believing in you was a big mistake

Barbie eat a sandwich before you die  
Barbie eat a sandwich, give it a try  
Barbie eat a sandwich to survive  
Barbie eat a sandwich, barbie eat a sandwich

Hey there, hey there  
It's getting kinda drastic  
Even though you look fantastic  
Hey there, hey there  
It's getting kinda drastic  
Even though you're made of plastic

Perfect tan and big blue eyes  
Everybody thinks that she's the prize  
What is it that you've got to hide?  
Is there anything going on inside?

Barbie eat a sandwich before you die  
Barbie eat a sandwich, give it a try  
Barbie eat a sandwich to survive  
Barbie eat a sandwich, barbie eat a sandwich

Barbie eat a sandwich before you die  
Barbie eat a sandwich, give it a try  
Barbie eat a sandwich to survive  
Barbie eat a sandwich, barbie eat a sandwich  
Or just an apple

Someone whisked me back stage, and shoved clothes at me. The hot pink sticky note on top read:

**Bella,**

**There is one last song for you to sing. Dress in this, and kick the door when you are done. I will come in, do your make up, then Emmett will announce you. And Edward has 2 gifts for you...**

**XOXO your sis,**

**Rosalie **

I changed in a rush, and heard Emmett saying "This song is to my boy, EDWARDIOOOO! to his gurl Bella!" then he starts to sing:

My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"

I looked in the mirror their, and saw I wearing an embroidered tye dye dress,ripped legings, and Black Soraya pumps. I kicked the door, and Rosalie opened it letting in Emmett`s voice still singing `The Rythem of Love'. She smiled and sat me on a chair. In ligtening speed she had my green eyes surrounded in a blue and dark purple smokey eye shadow, and my lips in a dark blue lip gloss that seemed to glow.

Before she walked out, she whispered "When you hear me put the mic down, you come out" I watched her strut out and start to say "Here we have Ms. Bella Swan singing the Harold Song by Ke$ha" I heard the click of the mic in the stand, and I started to walk out.

I took the microphone, and held it by my mouth until the music started.

I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.  
I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek.  
And this is so hard cause I didn't see  
that you were the love of my life and it kills me.  
I see your face in strangers on the street.  
I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.  
And in the limelight, I play it off fine.  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
[Ah]  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.  
[Ah]

Chorus:  
They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

Verse:  
Remember the time we jumped the fence when  
the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.  
You held my hand and then made me cry while  
I swore to God it was the best night of my life.  
Or when you took me across the world, we  
promised that this will last forever but now I see.

It was my past life, a beautiful time  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.  
[Ah]  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.

Chorus:  
They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

Bridge:  
It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time.  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. [Till the sun rise.]

Chorus:  
They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

When I was done, I curtsied, and watched as Edward, clad in a stunning dark blue suit, walked to me. When he got to me, he got down on one knee.I heard a bunch of gasps as he pulled out a velvet black box, and my eyes popped out of my head. In the box was a platnum silver ring with a quite large circle diamond, with square set diamonds around the band.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Edward spoke loud and clear, with so much passion. "I loveed you with all of my heart since the first day I met you at the hotel. I could not think of myself with anyone but you. I can not think of the day when I go a day without seeing you, and thinking I would sit in bed without you by my side. Bella, will you do me the honors of marrying me, and becoming my wife?" A slow smile spread across my face, and instead of shouting 'yes!' I leaped on to him, and smothered his face is kisses. He chuckled and muttered "Ill take that as a yes"

I stepped back, and Edward grabbed the microphone. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett ran out with the too. Then started the singing.

**Edward: **It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Bella: **Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Rose: **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
**Emmett: **Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
**Emmett: **And it's on girl.

**Boys: **Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

**Girls: **Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Jasper:**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
**Alice: **Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Em and Rose: **I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
**Alice and Jazz: **Let's just run girl.  
If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool.  
**Ed and Bells: **No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

**All:**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

**Girls:**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Boys:**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Boys:**Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. (x2)

**Edward: **Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Bella: **Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

We ended up in a attention catching kiss, because the crowd erupted in cheers. Edward picked me up and spun me around. I stared as the ring slid perfectly onto my ring finger. I hugged him close, and my almost family gathered close, as cameras flashed, and people exited. As we exited, Edward tapped on my shoulder. I turned, and smiled as I saw he was holding a little girl in his arms. "who is this?" I wondered.

"She is my second gift to you. Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Our new daughter. I felt absolutly horrid about taking away your chance to conseive a child, so I decided to get one that resembled us. Her, or your old,milk chocolate brown eyes, and my bronze hair." He held her towards me, and I took her in my arms. I noticed how she fit there perfectly. I rubbed my nose against hers softly. She giggled a delciouse sound. I couldnt help but laugh.

We srolled out to the Volvo, with Renesme walking between us. She was holding both of our hands, and every once and a while, we would swing her up in the air, then bring her back down. I noticed that in the back seat of the Volvo was a booster seat and a car seat. I know how to decide which one to use!

"How old is she?"

"5" he answered. I looked at her up and down, calculating her height. She looks about 3'4, so I put her in the car seat. I sat in the passenger side, and then we continued home.

**:)**

**wwwwwow 8 pgs! Even though most of them were lyrics..o well! Longest chapter eeeeeevver! REVIEWW PLZZ! ;)**


	10. Sleaze

**Eyooooooooo! Im skipping forward a lil` to Edward and Belsey Boo's weddingy! Ur gonna luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv her dress! AHHH! And Im sorry if this is rlly bad, cuz im sick with like strep throat, and a 103.2 fever! Takes a lot out of ya! Phewwww**

**Quote of the chapy mc ter tr: Im not anti-Social, I just don't like you**

February 15th (the day after Valentines day)

I sat in Alice's scary pink chair while she messed with my hair. When she was done, I looked in the mirror. My hair was simple. My bangs were straitened, the hair at the crown of my head was pinned back, the hair that was hanging down my back was curled in big, soft curls, and to top it all off, a diamond incrusted headband that was shaped like ivy swirling around, was placed around the bump at the back of my head.

The colors were black and red, so Alice was wearing a short red spaghetti strap dress with pleated bust, and black suede open toed heels. Rose was wearing a black Short Cotton Dress with Y-Neck and Skirt Pleating, and red gathered satin ankle heels with a gather of crystals in the strap by her manicured toes. There hair was as straight as corn silk, which is surprising for Alice's usual spiky both had a mini version of my boquet **(Dresses and shoes on website)**

I chose Renesmee to be the flower girl, and her dress was a Satin Princess A-line Gown, with red at the top, and red at the bottom. She had a red rose in her hair, and she carried a mini version of my boquet. She wore little black ballet flats on her feet. two 1 inch pieces of her bronze hair was pulled to the back of her head, and tied into a little pony tail. **(All dresses on my website. Lmxxhm . Webs . Com -no spaces-)**

Finally alice came in with my dress, and told me to lift my arms. I did as I was told, and felt the slip and slide of satin over my skin. I looked in the mirror again, and smiled at the thought of my dress. It was Satin A line gown with beaded embroidered metallic bodice and inverted V empire and Cathedral train. My shoes were silvery white strappy heels with a white flower on the straps. my boquet was a very deep, dark shade of red roses, accented with black ribbon and lots of black seed pearls. The corsages just had 2 roses, 3 stems of black pearls, and a big black ribbon.

I heard a slight knock, and in came Esme. She was wearing a gold two-piece ensemble. The lace bolero was adorned with a one-piece spaghetti strap dress, and a lace empire and a full skirt. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a tight ballerina bun, and was tied with a red and black ribbon.

"Its almost time, my darling" She smiled litly before walking back down the grand staircase.

"Count to five before following us" Alice instructed. She walked out, and Carlisle came in. I slid my arm through his, and counted to five. We walked down the staircase, and I saw Edward standing there in a fitted black tux with Jasper by his side as his best man. **(Ill post a 1 shot on how Eddie boy chose his best man)** And Emmett sitting in the front row pouting.

I finally noticed the decorations. There were black gossamer ribbons, and red roses hanging from the ceiling. To add a non gothic theme to this, though I still am gothic just not emo obviously, alice put crystal bowles filled with water and pink roses, and pink roses lining the isle. Rose was on the piano playing a song that was very different from the original wedding march, but was still beautifu. I reconized it as The Harold song by Ke$ha. I sang it on the day Edward proposed. I whispered the lyrics as Carlisle and I walked down the isle, with Renesmee infront of us.

As he passed me off to Edward, I saw all my old friends, and some people I would kill if I could. In fact, I could! Angela Webber, and Ben Chaney were sitting together. Wow, I guess its not Angela Webber, Its Angela Chaney now, I see a wedding ring on her finger! Jessica Stanley, and Mike Newton were sitting. I guess Mike was to much of a sleaze bag to propose to her. Lauren Malary was all by her self. I smirked at Jessica, Mike, and Lauren because they were all obviousely jealouse that I was marrying Edward!

Finally the preist started, and it was time for my vowes. I took a deep breath, and started.

"Edward Anthoney Cullen, I promise to love you forever, and I will never let you go. You are all that matters to me now, and till we die. I was wreck before I met you. Emo, gothic, and emotionally and physically scared. You helped me get passed all of it. I was just a high school drop out, who worked at a hotel, until you came and swept me off my feet. I love you" He smiled the crooked smile I loved oh so much. He took my hands in his and started his vowes.

"Bella Marie Swan, you are my life line. If you werent in my life, I would die a painful death. To me you werent any of things that you listed. To me you were and are beautiful, smart, funny, and grew up in a terrible home with a horrible ex boyfriend. I know you trust me and I will never abus th-" he was cut off my an ear shattering crash. I looked and the floor to ceiling window and saw the hoorible ex boyfriend Edward had mentined. My instincs took over, and I snapped at Emmett "get everyone out of here!"

He shook his head and replied "Im not gonna let this sleaze hurt my sister!" I groweled, and looked to Carlisle and Esme. They nodded quick and sharp, and started ushering everybody out the door. I looked down at my dress and knew it would be ruined. I then gasped, and noticed my little girl cowering behind the skirt of my dress. My eyes narrowed, and My head snapped to Alice, and picked up Renesmee. "Alice!" I shouted. She looked at me, and opened her arms. I pointed to Nessie`s Aunt Alice, and put her down, when she tried to run to her, there was the sound of clothes ripping, and a big wolf was standing in the place of Jacob.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stod infront of Rose and I. The huge wolf jumped at us. I shoved the guys out of my way and with lightening speed, kicked the wolf in the jaw, and heard the sickening crack. I smiled and went for another kick in the ribs, but Jake`s paw came up and smaked me across the face. It was so strong, that it knocked me to the ground. Emmett hissed, and punched the dog in the nose. Blood instantly poured from his nose snout thing. Jasper chucked a vase at him, and some of the shards went into his eyes. He howled, and Edward took his moment of weakness to pull his leg off. This caused him to fall to the ground, and writh in pain.

I grabbed the cake knife and stabbed him in the heart. His breathing slowed, and finally stopped along with his heart. "Alice, come down here, but leave Renesmee up there!" I called. She came flying down the staires and cocked her head to the side, asking a silent you fix this so Edward and I can finish our wedding?" She nodded, and flitted around the room fixing things while Emmett burried the dog 9 feet under in the basement. No one could ever find him.

When Alice was done with the decorations, she sowed my dress up. We Called everyone back in, and Edward finished his vows with "I will never abuse that, and I will hurt anyone who tries to do so, or tries to hurt you. I love you, by beautiful Bella."

Everyone clapped and the preist asked "speak now or forever hold your peace"Mike, Jessica, and Lauren stood, and raised there hands. Emmett and Rosalie scoffed, and Emmett tackled Mike, while Rose kicked Lauren and Jess out of the house. She waved her hand, silently telling us to continue. "You may now kiss you beautiful bride" the preist told Edward. We shaed a small but passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered, while Edward carried me up the staires so I could get changed into the dress I had picked out for the reception. It was a sequin trimmed peasent dress, my shoes were fold over cuff boots, I also had on a draping statement necklace.

Edward and I drove to the reception in is Aston Martin Vanquish. The resturant was decorated with red roses, and the smell of fresias. When we stepped in the door, I was over come by the hugs of my family and friends. I pulled Angela off to the side and said "Congratz on you and Ben!" She smiled and hugged me tight.

"I didnt know you had a daughter!" She laughed

"Shes adopted. Edward felt bad that...I couldnt have kids" I lied "her for me when he proposed" she had tears in her eyes when I told he rI couldnt have kids.

"Oh Bella! Im so sorry! I didnt know! Which now I feel bad for telling you, but I`m pregnant" I squealed and hugged her, being careful not to hurt her. "and by the way, I always thought you had brown eyes...hm I havent seen you in a while so I guess I must have forgotten."

"There contacs" I blurted out, feeling under pressure "I have bad eyes".

"Oh well, ok! I have to get back to Ben, but Ill talk to you later!" She strolled away, and I went to find my husband. EEEEEEEEEP! I found him sitting at a table with a red tablecloth, being mauled by Jessica and Lauren. How did they get past Alice and Rose? Oh well. When it was time for the cake crazy little Alice had bought, I started to wonder. We couldnt eat it, what did she have planned?

When Edward had his hand on the cake knife over fine and we went to cut it, there was a tear on y skirt. Jessica and Lauren were standing there smirking, and I wanted to so much kill them for trying to ruin my wedding. I picked up the top tear of the cake, carefully putting the roses on the middle tear, before shoving halves into their faces, and onto their dresses.

Nooooow I see why Alice wanted the cake. Soon the family and Edward and I were off to the honeymoon. And before you say anything, I wanted the family to come with us. We will see where that takes us. I hope its good...

**How about that cliffy? awooooooooo Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**


	11. Im on a boaaaaaat! IDK a name 4 this 1!

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! **

**Quote of the day: Tell me that you love me, tell me that I take your breath away...tell me that you love me anyway! *heart***

As we were going through the security checks to get on the plane, they got a little to touchy feely with me, and Edward got upset. Lets just say the guard dude wont be touching a skirt for a while. I was mad because I had to take out my nose ring, earrings and necklace to get on the plane because of the thing that buzzes when metal is detected.

When we finally got to our sleek black private jet, I was in total aw. It was colored in white and chocolate brown. On the floor, there was a long rectangle that showed 6 cars beneath us, 1 for each of us,(**plane inside on website)**. One was a pink Ferrari "That's mine!"Alice chirped.

The second was a green Lamborghini "That's mine" Jasper drawled.

The third was a red and black Bugatti Veyron "miiiiiiiiine" Emmett bellowed

the fourth was a blue and blackUltimate Aero "Mine" Edward whispered, his cool lips tickeling my ear. I shivered slowly.

The fifth was a silver Hummer 950hp "mine" Rosalie sighed.

Mine, I was guessing was a hot red mustang Saleen. I loved it! I squealed, and hit the button on the wall. The glass floor slid open, and I descended down the stairs. I ran to the car, and got in. I caressed the plush, leather seat, and sighed lovingly. I looked at the speedometer, and saw it went up to 300mph. "How can it go this fast!" I squealed.

"We had it customized, just for you!" Rosalie smirked. I smiled brightly, and went to change. I was dressed in A PINK and black polka dotted racer back bra, matching underwear, a red lepord print `man eater` racer back shirt, true religion jean shorts, and high heeled hiking boots. **(ALL OUTFITS ON WEBSITE)**

I clicked out, and walked back to the vault thingy, and Alice and Rose were resting on the hoods of their respective car. Rose was in Camilla shorts, super bling red bikini top, and Christian Louboutin Cork wedge sandals. I think my heels were higher than hers for once! Alice was wearing AE shorts, a pink and orange peace sign bikini top, and pink cork heels. We heard a buzzing sound, and we noticed the door closing.

"Shit! There's no button to open it down here! And to make it worse, its vampire proofed! WE CANT GET OU!" Rosalie wailed. I gasped, and ran up the stairs. Emmett was standing there wearing a crap eating grin. I wanted to smack it off of him. Correction I _WAS_ going to smack it off of him. More like rip it off of him.

I opened my mouth, and yelled as loud as I could "_**Edward!"**_ the jet sorta tilted sharply to the side, and he came bounding in, and saw what happened. He growled, and tackled Em. "What the heck, Emmett!" a _Smash_ came from 3 cars down, and I saw Rosalie with a mallet, and now a freshly smashed car of Emmett's. I giggled, and went over to help while my..._husband_ was dealing with Emmett. I busted my hand through the passenger side window, and had a handful of glass. I grinned, and threw the pieces to some unknown side of the jet. Thaaaats when the singing started.

**Rose:**I_ bust the windows out your car  
And no it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now I don't care about that part _

**Bella: **_I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it 'cause you had to learn _

**Alice: **_I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel, when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when _

**Rose: **_You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You'll probably say that it was juvenille  
But I think that I deserve to smile_

_**Bella: **__bust the windows out your car  
You know I did it 'cause I left my mark  
Wrote my initials with the crowbar  
And then I drove off into the dark _

**Alice: **_I bust the windows out ya car  
You should feel lucky that that's all I did  
After five whole years of this  
Gave you all of me & you played with it _

Though there was a lot more song left, we just left off there. We giggled, and had a group hug. I went to walk out the completely clear of glass floor, aaaaaand I ran into the space where I thought there was no glass...I fell onto Alice, and she looked very surprised. We all laughed, and stood. I knocked on the glass, and Edward pressed the button. I jumped up, and hugged him around his neck.

**3 hours later (and I am eating a burger LOL!)**

we landed at the airport, and it was pitch black. We had to walk through the dark streets of Rio. Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream, and Edward pushed me behind him. Emmett had Rose thrown over his shoulder, and Jasper had Alice safely tucked into his side. We walked into a dark ally and a homeless man was on top of a young girl. Rose kicked hard, and Emmett had to drop her, she landed in a crouch, and leaped at the guy. She pulled his head back and I swear her eyes flashed red.

I bounded towards her and yanked her up. I crushed her head between my hands, forcing her to look dead into my twitching, green eyes. When she tried to turn away, I lifted my hand threatening to slap her, and she snapped her head back. "Rosalie. Don't do this. Don`t even think about dissapointing your family...Carlisle and Esme!" She looked sad, then she calmed down. I pushed her at Emmett, then nealed down by the scum bag. "What do you think your doing?" I hissed. He loked at me and grinned with yellow teeth.

He reached towards my chest, and Edward swooped in, and growled out "Would you like to keep this hand attached to your wrist?" The man nodded, and scurried off quickly. I stepped to the girl, and looked her over. She looked ok, but she was passed out in shock, so I put her over my shoulder, and jumping window sil to window sil, all the way to the roof. I set her down, and did the cross from my head to my heart, to my left shoulder ro my right shoulder.

I jumped down, and we got on the boat and desended towards the island.

**Im finishing writing this at a sleepove with my frineds Indigo and Abby. Abby and I have just drawn a Green moustach on Indigo, and wrote I love werewolves on her feet! LOL!**


	12. biggest house EVER!

**Sorry I missed my day yof update, but I forgot to write! And I also have an idea for another story. Heres a Sneak peak:**

_Screams..._

_thats all I heard around me when we started to go down. I felt 2 pairs of cold arms wrap around me. I screamed as we jumped. When we hit the ground, I looked up and saw for sparkeling figures around me._

**I think the story will be called `singing through the pain` plzz PM me or review saying if u want to read the story.**

The boat stopped at a polished wood dock. I ran up the beach, and gasped at the sight of the house. It was white, had 3 stories and the top had two balconies out the left and right wing. I walked into the side door, and saw the living room. It had a large red, comfertablle looking couch, two red single chairs, a zebra skin rug, and a projecotion screen.

I ran up the staires, and saw `Rosalie and Emmett` on a door sign, so I ran up another set of staires. Nope, Alice and Jasper. More stairs. FINALLY! Edward and mine`s bathroom was not to big but not to small. The walls were a glass tile in a stunning sea blue. The spa-like space was, complete with a vintage-style soaking tub and a glass-enclosed shower. The walls were painted white, and he tile there mathced the deep blue of the waters. The bedroom was beautiful. The bed was pristene white, and all the wood in the room was cherry wood. There was a large window that looked out onto the ocean, and I saw Emmett waving at me irraticly, motioning me down, and then to Rose`s bikine.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to our bathroom. I was just getting ready to get into a two piece bathingsuit, but I had second thoughts. I wanna tease Edward! So I went backto the fully loaded closet, and grabbed a one piece. It was black, with the face of a yellow eyed cougar on it. I threw on some flip flops with a jeweled flower on them.

I ran out the double doors, onto the powdery sand. Emmett had a hot pink bikinie clad Rosalie thrown over his broad shoulder. I went to her, and pulled her arm. She gracefuly landed, and I whispered "wanna tease `em?" She nodded, and we went to go find Alice.

She was sitting with Jasper on the edge of the water, letting it ripple around their feet. She was wearing a lepord print bikini. Descreatly, we pulled her over Rose`s shoulder. We ran up thr beach, and into my room. We quietly locked ourselves in the closet as the 1st story soors slammed. Alice waved us over, we tip-toed to a corner where Alice pulled us into a little secret room. What is with this family and secret passeges?

We crawled down a short stone hallway, into a small room with a couch. Alice pressed a small buttin on a speaker, and we heard the boys thumpng around. The tv`s in the corner of the room flickered on, and we saw the guys in the lower left corner screen. They opened the door to the closet, and started throwing my cloths around.

My eye started to do that weird twitchy thing it does when Im mad, and Alice set my hand on a different spaeker. I pressed the button and said "boooooooooooys" in an eerie voice.

"whos there?" they yelled. Rose pressed yet another button that said `locks`. The lock on the door clicked, and the boys slammed against in, causing it to break down. They ran outside, and under the water.

We giggled and walked out. "so what we need to do" I started "Is cover up as much skin as possible" they nodded and ran out. They came back and rose was wearing a plain green suit, and Alice was wearing the same one as me, but in tan. This should be fun. _Smirk_

**There we go! Sorry its short, but I wanted to get it done! LOL!**


	13. SWIIIIIIIISH!

**Sorry I missed my day yof update, but I forgot to write! And I also have an idea for another story. Heres a Sneak peak:**

_Screams..._

_thats all I heard around me when we started to go down. I felt 2 pairs of cold arms wrap around me. I screamed as we jumped. When we hit the ground, I looked up and saw for sparkeling figures around me._

**I think the story will be called `singing through the pain` plzz PM me or review saying if u want to read the story.**

The boat stopped at a polished wood dock. I ran up the beach, and gasped at the sight of the house. It was white, had 3 stories and the top had two balconies out the left and right wing. I walked into the side door, and saw the living room. It had a large red, comfertablle looking couch, two red single chairs, a zebra skin rug, and a projecotion screen.

I ran up the staires, and saw `Rosalie and Emmett` on a door sign, so I ran up another set of staires. Nope, Alice and Jasper. More stairs. FINALLY! Edward and mine`s bathroom was not to big but not to small. The walls were a glass tile in a stunning sea blue. The spa-like space was, complete with a vintage-style soaking tub and a glass-enclosed shower. The walls were painted white, and he tile there mathced the deep blue of the waters. The bedroom was beautiful. The bed was pristene white, and all the wood in the room was cherry wood. There was a large window that looked out onto the ocean, and I saw Emmett waving at me irraticly, motioning me down, and then to Rose`s bikine.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to our bathroom. I was just getting ready to get into a two piece bathingsuit, but I had second thoughts. I wanna tease Edward! So I went backto the fully loaded closet, and grabbed a one piece. It was black, with the face of a yellow eyed cougar on it. I threw on some flip flops with a jeweled flower on them.

I ran out the double doors, onto the powdery sand. Emmett had a hot pink bikinie clad Rosalie thrown over his broad shoulder. I went to her, and pulled her arm. She gracefuly landed, and I whispered "wanna tease `em?" She nodded, and we went to go find Alice.

She was sitting with Jasper on the edge of the water, letting it ripple around their feet. She was wearing a lepord print bikini. Descreatly, we pulled her over Rose`s shoulder. We ran up thr beach, and into my room. We quietly locked ourselves in the closet as the 1st story soors slammed. Alice waved us over, we tip-toed to a corner where Alice pulled us into a little secret room. What is with this family and secret passeges?

We crawled down a short stone hallway, into a small room with a couch. Alice pressed a small buttin on a speaker, and we heard the boys thumpng around. The tv`s in the corner of the room flickered on, and we saw the guys in the lower left corner screen. They opened the door to the closet, and started throwing my cloths around.

My eye started to do that weird twitchy thing it does when Im mad, and Alice set my hand on a different spaeker. I pressed the button and said "boooooooooooys" in an eerie voice.

"whos there?" they yelled. Rose pressed yet another button that said `locks`. The lock on the door clicked, and the boys slammed against in, causing it to break down. They ran outside, and under the water.

We giggled and walked out. "so what we need to do" I started "Is cover up as much skin as possible" they nodded and ran out. They came back and rose was wearing a plain green suit, and Alice was wearing the same one as me, but in tan. This should be fun. _Smirk_

**There we go! Sorry its short, but I wanted to get it done! LOL!**


	14. Kareokeeeee

**Hey hey heyy BTW I want a shnook!**

So we were on the beach with towles draped over us when Edward startes screaming "Noo! Hannah Montana overload! MY BRAIN!"

"Edward? Darling? Are you alright?"

"he keeps signing hannah montana songsand when he finally shuts up, he starts mentaly singing Hannah Montana Songs!"

"Oh, umm I don't know what to say..." Suddenly Emmett ran up with a blonde wig on and was singing Best of Both worlds. Rose stood up and cracked her steel knuckles. Emmett's singing slowed down slowly, and he looked scared.

Rose charged at him, and he started screaming "Holy crap! Roseilla is after me!"

"Emmett have you gone crazy?" She snarled "I hate that wanna be me!"

"No, babe! She was just on TV!"

"tsk tsk, stop making up stories! You stole meds out of Carlisle`s medicine cabinet didn't you? DIDNT YOU?"

"No! Believe me!"

Edward's **POV (3 hrs Later)**

suddenly my phone rang with Suddenly I See, and I immediately knew it was Alice.

"Yes Alice?"

"Um, I think Bella has gone crazy"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she went hunting with Emmett and when she came back she was just...wacked"

"Where is she?" I asked calmly, trying to keep my temper under control

"Out back"

"IM ON MY WAY!" I ran out the door to the back and looked around, seeing no one. As he turned a blur of brown and white and green leaped onto his back.

"Eddie! Hey hey hey hey hi hi hi hi hey hey hey hey hi hi hi hi! OME OME OME OME OME!

"love calm down please?" I pleaded "Emmett!" He came strolling out of the house casually

"Yesssss Edwirdo?"

"What did you do to her?"

"..."

"Bella what did he do to you?" She looked at me and smiled brightly.

""(Gave me lion blood mixed with Monster) I roared and went to strangle him when she jumped up and hugged him.

"Emmett!...Eeew Em you stink" she ran off and came back with liquid soap "Need soap?" she giggles, and throws it at him brutally.

"Ow Bella? Wats your problem?"

"Hahahahhahaha" she laughed maniacally "No one can catch me now! Waaaaait! Lets play karaoke! (**I know we did this a few chaps ago, but I love Cullen karaoke! )**

Everyone on the island including me yelled "OK!"

"now, here are the rules. The first songs you sing have to be randomly chosen lovey dovey duets. Then you may sing any song. Can be random or chosen your significant other. OK? Here we go! Everybody put your names in"

**Bella`s PoV**

finally my Monster rush was done. And isnt that a relief! I walked around with a hat as the couples name cards were thrown in. I reached in and pulled out a random piece of white construction paper with Emmett and Rosalie written on it. "Em and Rose." They stood and smiled. They strutted over to the stage, with Rosalie dressed in a flirty flower print strapless dress and floral leaf black flats. Emmett was just in tan cargo shorts and a white FOX shirt.

**Rose: **Don't go breaking my heart  
**Em: **I couldn't if I tried  
**Rose: **Honey if I get restless  
**Em: **Baby you're not that kind

**Em: **Don't go breaking my heart  
**Rose: **You take the weight off me  
**Em: **Honey when you knock on my door  
**Rose: **I gave you my key

**Em:**Nobody knows it  
**Rose: **When I was down  
**Em:** I was your clown  
**Rose:** Nobody knows it  
**Em:**Right from the start  
**Rose:**I gave you my heart  
**Em:**I gave you my heart

**Em:**So don't go breaking my heart  
**Rose:**I won't go breaking your heart  
**Em: **Don't go breaking my heart

**Rose:**And nobody told us  
`Cause nobody showed us  
**Em:**And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

**Rose:**So don't misunderstand me  
**Em:**You put the light in my life  
**Rose:**You put the sparks to the flame  
**Em and Rose:**I've got your heart in my sights

We all clapped and hooted and hollered. "now time for us to vote!" We all grabbed a white board and wrote our score for them. I gave a 8.8, Edward gave a 8.8 (funny he would agree with me :) Jasper gave a 9, and Alice gave a 8.9. "OK! Next to go is... Me and Edward! Ooooooooh..." I trailed off realizing it was us. "Um mm can we have a moment? I need to get changed" I ran up the stairs to our bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I saw my almost gone hair color and wished it was brighter and colored in white pink and bronze, and the most amazing thing happened...IT DID! I smiled and got changed into a silver leather jacket, black tank top, black skinny jeans, silver heal sandal things, black headband with silver gems on it, a silver rose ring, and a silver and black music note ring.

I walked down the stairs, enjoying the gaping of there mouths as they took in my new look. I strutted over to the stage, pulling a wondering Edward by the collar. We stood at the mics and the music started.

**Edward: **We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move  
Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me...

**Bella: **Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not

**Edward: **It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask  
For your hand  
So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band  
And I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me

**Bella: **Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not

**Edward:**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
When the preacher man said say I Do  
I did, and you did, too  
Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile  
And I said...

**Edward: **Are you gonna kiss me or not  
**Bella:**Are we gonna do this or what  
Look at all the love that we've got  
And it ain't never gonna stop  
**Both: **Are you gonna kiss me or not

**Bella: **Yeah baby I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not

"So" I whispered "are you gonna kiss me or not?" He leanded down and pressed his lips to mine. He smiled against my lips, and then stood back up. "ok, what are our votes?" Rose gave a 9 , Emmett gave 8.9, Jasper gave a 10, and Alice gave a 9.9.

We walked back to our seats and watched as Alice and Jasper started up to take their turn. Alice ajusted the microphone to her...shorter hight, and Jasper adjusted his to his super tall person hight.

**Alice: **My heart has a right,  
**Jasper: **Love lives in your eyes  
**Alice: **And I need to know  
What you see in mine.  
I've been shattered and healed  
Searching for something that's real,  
**Jasper: **Where do you stand? How do you feel?

**Both: **If I run, will you run after me?  
If I walk, will you wait patiently?  
If I fall, will you have sympathy?  
If I run, if I run  
Will you run after me?

**Alice:**I've dreamed of a place,  
Of white satin and lace,  
**Jasper: **Black on a tie,  
**Alice: **And cake on my face,  
**Jasper: **Wicker rocking chairs,  
**Alice: **Salt and peppered hair,  
**Jasper: **When that day comes round  
**Alice: **Will you still be there?

**Both: **If I run, will you run after me?  
If I walk, will you wait patiently?  
If I fall, will you have sympathy?  
If I run, if I run  
Will you run after me?  
**Alice: **Ooh yeah

**Both: **If I run, oh if I, if I, if I run,  
If I run, will you run after me?  
If I walk, will you wait patiently?  
If I fall, will you have sympathy?  
If I run, If I run, If I run, If I run,  
If I run, will you run after me?  
If I walk, will you wait patiently?  
If I fall, will you have sympathy?  
If I run, If I run,  
**Jasper: **Will you run after me?  
**Alice: **Ooh yeah

**Alice: **Ooh my heart has a right.

Immidatly I stood and held up my card. It said 9.9, Edward`s said 8.9, Rose`s said 9.8 and Emmett`s said 7.9. I soon started counting the points up. Em and Rose`s equaled 35.5, ours equaled 37.8, and Alice and Jasper`s equaled 36.5. "OME Yaaaaay!" I sqealed, and Jumped on Edward and kissed his face all over. AAAAHHH! I love this family with all I have :D

**Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have some writers block, and I can only get ahold of my beta xXwolfgirlXx sometimes. (HI SHANNON!) :D IF ya`ll have any iideas for the next chap, please say something!**


	15. Paintball

**Hey I dedicate this chapter to my beta who cant be in-touch with me right now, but she came up with the idea of this chapter!**

The next morning, I was outside earlyier than everyone else, because I wanted to have some me time for a while. As I was walking along the beach, I noticed a small trail. So small it was almost un-noticed by a vampire. I walked into the lush green leaves, and came into a orange grove. I closed my eyes and sniffed. It smelled so good. I kept forward, and soon came to a white and gold baby grand piano. It was pretty. I sat down on the comfortable bench and my hands floated lightly over the keys. I started to write a song, which is a first for me.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

Now I need you  
Now I miss you  
And now I wonder...

(chorus)  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight

It´s always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
Cause everything´s so wrong  
And I don´t belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

´Cause I need you  
Now I miss you  
And now I wonder...

(chorus)  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don´t want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don´t want to let this go  
I, I  
Don´t...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

Now I still need you  
Now I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles

If I could  
Just hold you...  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

I finished and smiled to myself. Started walking back when I heard _boom_ and felt something wet slam into my back. I jaw dropped and I turned around slowly. I saw Emmett with a paintball gun wearing a crap eating grin. I narrowed my eyes, and his grin was wiped away quickly. "holy crap! Edward! Get your wife under control!" Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Bella" my hubby yelled "catch!" he threw me a paintball gun, and I immediately started shooting. By the time I was done, Em was colored in green, yellow,orange, blue etc. and I was only covered in purple. As he tried to take another shot, Rose walked between us, and as fate took its toll, Rose turned to look at Em, and got pink right between the eyes.

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry I haven't written in 3 months! Seems like a year to me! Sorry! Well this might be the last chapter for a week or two because I'm going on vacation to Canada! I'm sad because we go every 2nd week of July, and this might be our last year :'( well I will be writing on my free time in Canada for both of my stories so no need to fear lmxxhm is here! Bye!**


End file.
